


Safe and Sound

by BleedxLikexMe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Death of two OC's, Gen, Hurt!Darcy, I cried while writing this, I think that should be considered a warning, Mentions of Blood, OC deaths, Trigger Warning: Death, hurt!Tony, idk what else to put but I think I covered it, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedxLikexMe/pseuds/BleedxLikexMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Darcy are in a car crash and no one could have imagined what it would lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say again, I SOBBED while writing this, so, I guess, keep tissues on hand? This was written with Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars playing on repeat on my iPod. This had not been beta'd. Any and all errors are mine and mine alone. I do not own The Avengers or anyone you recognize.

“She… looks so much like Kendra.” The girl breathed, looking at Darcy’s unconscious body, “I have to-” She didn’t even finish her sentence; she just began to work on getting Darcy to safety. The girl had blood splashed all over her, from head to toe, with more leaking from a head wound and into her eyes. She blinked the blood away, dazedly and determinedly working on getting Darcy out of her chair that she was stuck in.

Tony watched, too dazed to really react. He’d hit his head incredibly hard and couldn’t stand properly for more than a few seconds. Upon realizing this, the black haired girl escorted Tony away from the wreckage that used to be his car, sat him down on the gravel, and told him to dial an ambulance if he could. She stumbled back towards the car, bent down, and got back to work.

Tony frowned at the phone in his hand, trying to make his fingers cooperate. They really didn’t want to. Eventually, somehow, he got them to dial 911, and he shakily pressed the phone to his ear, “Hello, nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?” The phone operator monotoned.

“Uh… My- my, shit, my name’s Tony Stark and I was, we were in an accident. My car, something hit it and we hit someone and Darcy- oh shit Darcy!” Tony suddenly began panicking, “Darcy’s hurt, I need, I need help. She needs help! There’s, th-the person we hit, she’s helping Darcy but I don’t- Christ, where am I?” All while Tony was babbling, wincing and squeezing his eyes shut, the woman on the phone was talking to him, trying to get some information from him but Tony just couldn’t stop talking.

He had to keep talking. If he didn’t this woman might not know what’s happening and she needed to know what’s happening. Darcy was hurt and that woman, she was helping them. Helping them like Steve, oh, crap, he should probably call Steve, “No, Mister Stark, I need you to stay on the line with me. Please, do not hang up. The ambulance is on their way to your location-” When did Tony give her their location and did he really say all that out loud? Oh man, he must’ve hit his head a lot harder than he thought.

Tony hung up anyways and hit number 2 on his speed dial. Steve answered right away, “Hey Tony.” Steve chirped in his happy go lucky yes-I’m-from-the-forties voice.

“Steve,” Tony gushed, “oh Steve, Darcy’s in the car still! The car’s wrecked and I hit my head and Darcy’s hurt! But the woman is pulling her out right now and it’s gonna be okay, I think. The officer, at least, I think she’s an officer, she answered the nine-one-one phone thingy, said that there’s help on the way, but Steve-,”

“What?! Tony, where are you? Are you okay? What do you mean Darcy’s hurt?” Steve shrieked. Voices filtered in past Tony’s phone and he blearily recognized them as belonging to the rest of his group. His group. Not really his group. More like his family, “Yeah, Tony, we’re your family, now tell us where you are.”

“I dunno where I am… I’m…” Tony squinted around him but shook his head when he didn’t find anything to help and immediately regretted moving at all, “Jarvis will tell you. He, uh, he should know. I dunno what I told the ambulance lady but she’s supposed to be on her way and I think she lied because I don’t hear anything remotely sounding like sirens.” Tony caught sight of the girl pulling Darcy out of the car and called out. He wasn’t quite sure what he called out but he called out to her, to the both of them. He faintly heard Steve shouting that they were on their way, that the team would be there in no more than five minutes.

He didn’t care. Not really. Not right then. He had to go see Darcy. He tried to get to her, to get to his feet and go to his friend but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even stand. His head filled with static and the world tilted every time he tried.

 

\------  
Allison blinked back tears and blood, desperately trying to help this woman that had crashed into her. She couldn’t let this woman die. It wasn’t about to happen. Not when she looked so much like Kendra. Her sweet, innocent, little Kendra. They had the same eyes, same hair, and the same soft skin. She looked like Allison had imagined Kendra would look now. Flashbacks filled her mind as she worked on cutting restraints and checking for injuries, patching her up as best she could when she found them.

“It hurts, Ali.” A little girls’ voice whimpered inside her mind and Allison choked back a sob at the memory.

“I know, Kendra. It’s okay. It’ll be just fine. Just don’t close your eyes, baby doll.” Allison had whispered hoarsely, clutching Kendra to her as the little girl bled profusely from a wound in her abdomen. Kendra shuddered and coughed in her arms, tears slipping down her porcelain cheeks. Allison kept the pressure on the wound, desperately searching around her for help. There wasn’t anyone or anything around for miles.

They’d been hit by a car on their way to the movies. They were going to go see that new Tim Burton movie about some creepy dead people when they’d been t-boned and shoved off the empty highway. The driver just backed up and kept going, as if he hadn’t done anything wrong. Allison glared tearfully at her destroyed cell phone and felt her throat thicken with emotion and fear.

Kendra wouldn’t last long and they were at least ten miles from any kind of help. Allison grimaced at the pain flaring up in her leg and nodded resolutely to herself. She had to do it. She had to carry Kendra and get her help, “Kenny, hey, baby, look at me.” Kendra did, but her beautiful hazel eyes were unfocused and filled with pain, “I’m gonna move you, and it might hurt a bit, but I have to do it, okay?”

Kendra nodded, her head lolling to the side as she lost more and more blood. Allison choked on her sobs, as she tightened her belt around Kendra’s waist to help stop the blood flow. She couldn’t lose her little sister. She couldn’t. She’d raised Kendra from childhood. The girl was only thirteen for crying out loud! She could remember Kendra giggling and running around the house in an attempt not to be clothed for just a little bit longer like it was yesterday.  
This girl was all Allison had done right in the world and she wasn’t about to let such a beautiful gift be destroyed by some careless asshole. With a grunt, Allison lifted Kendra from the car and refused to let herself buckle under the pain. Failure wasn’t an option. Not now, not ever. Not when Kendra was involved, “Ali…” Kendra coughed, blood speckling her pink lips, “I love you.”

“I know, I know.” Allison said thickly, “I love you, too. Just hang on, okay? Talk to me a bit. I’m gonna get you help and then- then we’ll go see that movie okay?” Allison forced herself to go faster because, dammit, Kendra was fading, “Kendra!” She shouted when the little girls eyes slipped closed.

“Wha-?” Kendra slurred, head drooping.

Allison forced herself to talk through the lump in her throat, “Talk to me. T-tell me what you want to be when you grow up.”

“I wanna- I wanna be a m’rine b’ologiss.” Kendra murmured, her grip going just a bit slack around Allison’s neck.

“Why? Tell me why?” Allison shook Kendra just a bit, “Dammit, Kendra, tell me why!”

“’Cause- cause I like th’ o’shin.” Kendra smiled sloppily, “S’cool. S’nice…” Kendra’s breathing was labored and heavy. That was not good. Allison tightened her grip on Kendra, even though it was hard because her hands were slick with their mingling blood, “S’… love you. Lots.” Her arms dropped and her head slipped backwards, exposing her red throat.

Allison froze, “Kendra?” She was almost there! She could hear sirens in the distance! Kendra was almost safe, “Kendra?! Wake up!” Allison shook her baby sister a bit and her heart plummeted when Kendra didn’t even stir. She kept walking but pulled Kendra up to her chest, hoping against hope that her little sister, her whole world, was still alive.

There wasn’t any breath against her neck.

She couldn’t- she couldn’t go any further. Her legs gave out and she hit the concrete beneath her with a resounding crack. The first thing she did was check Kendra for a pulse. Nothing. No, no, no, no! Allison screamed, sounding raw and primal and broken, “Kendra! Baby, no! Please, please! Please, baby don’t do this! Kendra, come back to me!” Red and blue lights swarmed around Kendra and Allison and Allison stumbled towards the ambulance, “Help!” She screamed, “Help her! Please!” EMT’s crowded around the two and pulled Kendra from her grip.

Allison kicked and screamed and clawed as best she could, but it was no use. She was exhausted and injured, she couldn’t do much against them. She watched with wide eyes as the EMT’s worked on reviving Kendra. They circled around her little’s sisters prone form, shouting medical jargon at one another, shocking her with the defibrillator until they eventually shared a sad look and stepped away, “No!” Kendra screamed, fear, terror, and grief ripping through her, tearing at her heart, “No! Do it again! She can’t- she can’t be-!” She couldn’t even say it.

Her sister, her whole world, was dead. She knew it and she still couldn’t believe it. The EMT’s sedated her and the last thing she saw was Kendra being zipped into a black body bag.

Allison shook herself from the memory as she hauled the woman from the wreckage of the car. Tears stained her face as she carried her, just as she had carried Kendra, towards her friend. He was on the phone. Good, good, maybe help was- the angry chopping sounds of two helicopters interrupted her thoughts and she breathed a sigh of relief. She gently set the girl on the concrete and checked for a pulse, terrified that there wouldn’t be one.

There was.

It was weak and erratic but it was there. That’s what mattered. The helicopters landed a few feet away from them and several people leapt from it. She didn’t really see who they were because all she could see was Kendra- no, this wasn’t Kendra, this was someone else. Allison tried to focus and relay what information she could to the people around her but she couldn’t. She was dizzy and tired and dammit, she wanted Kendra.  
These were sure some strange EMT’s, but she didn’t mind the red, white, and blue uniform or the black cat suit because clearly they were there to help. A brown haired man stooped down next to Kendra and began to check her over quickly. Once he was done he motioned for two other men to take Kendra. Allison stumbled to her feet to go with them but the scraggily looking brunette held her back, “She’s my- I have to make sure- she’s gotta-”

“Hey, Darcy will be just fine. Let me look you over. You’ve got a pretty bad head wound there.” The man said, “I’m a doctor, trust me.”

And Allison did trust him, but she had to correct him, “Her name’s not Darcy. It’s- it’s she Kendra. That’s- she’s Kendra.” The man gave her an odd look and proceeded to load her into the next helicopter with the man. No, this was all wrong! She had to- she had to be with Kendra! An image of Kendra, lying broken and bleeding on the dusty concrete flashed in her mind and Allison doubled over, throwing up blood and whatever she’d eaten for breakfast.  
Then she passed out.

 

\-----------  
Tony only had a bad concussion. He was the luckiest out of all three people. Darcy wasn’t as bad off as she seemed, she’d only had a mild concussion and a couple broken ribs, but nothing too major. She’d be in a lot of pain for a while but she’d live. But, well, if she hadn’t have been moved from the position she was in she would have been paralyzed or worse. The other girl, Allison, she wasn’t so lucky. There was a lot of internal bleeding that the doctors couldn’t fix and she’d cracked her skull wide open.

She wouldn’t have much longer. Tony frowned as he did an in-depth search of who their rescuer was and gasped when he saw a picture of Allison Michael’s little sister, Kendra. She was a spitting image of Darcy, well, had Darcy been thirteen instead of the fully grown twenty-three she was now, “It makes sense now.” Bruce said sadly, making Tony jump.

“What does?” Tony asked, staring intently at the screen in front of him.

“She called Darcy ‘Kendra’. Told me that was her name when I was looking her over.”

Tony swallowed a sudden lump of emotion, “She did?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s… Darcy should go see her. Before she passes.” Tony said weakly, turning to look at Bruce.

Bruce shook his head, “Tony, I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

“I’m gonna do it anyways.” Darcy said, making both men jump a bit. They turned around to see Darcy, bruised and pale, with a serious look in her eyes, “I’d like it if you guys would come with me, though.” Bruce and Tony didn’t say anything, they just followed Darcy to Allison’s room. They knew better than to try and talk Darcy out of something that she was determined to do. When they reached Allison’s room Darcy dragged a seat over to Allison’s bedside and took her hand. Bruce and Tony stayed by the door, to make sure they were left uninterrupted.

\-----------------  
Darcy squeezed Allison’s hand and looked at her face. She was pale and had dark purple bruises under her eyes, but she was beautiful. Darcy knew what Allison had been through, she’d read her file. The amount of love this woman had for her Kendra was amazing. It was… it was breath taking and heart wrenching at the same time. To love someone so much, that you would risk everything for them, walk five miles with a broken leg… that was devotion.  
That was true love in its purest form.

Darcy smiled a bit, “I read your file.” She whispered, “I think… I think Kendra was the luckiest sister in the whole world. I bet she would be so proud of you right now. I- you saved my life, thank you. I owe you everything. Thank you so much.”

“Kendra…” Allison rasped, eyes fluttering blearily, “you’re okay…” She grinned behind her oxygen mask.

Darcy froze. What was she supposed to do? She couldn’t… Looking at Allison’s hopeful eyes and blissful face, Darcy knew she could. She could give Allison what she most wanted in her last little stretch of live, “Yeah, big sis. It’s me.”

“Darcy-” Tony started, but Bruce held him back, shaking his head.

“You’re okay.” Allison repeated.

Darcy nodded and gave a watery smile, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Kendra let out a long breath and Darcy knew she made the right choice. This woman had saved her life and all she wanted in her last few moments was to make sure her sister was okay, “I’m just fine.”

“Good, good. Can you… talk to me?”

“Sure, what about?”

“Tell me about what you want to be when you grow up.” Allison whispered softly, her breaths getting slower and slower.

Darcy’s lower lip quivered and she sniffed, “I- I wanna be a marine biologist. I like the ocean.”

“O’shin’s cool.” Allison agreed softly.

“A-and the animals. They’re cool, too.”

“Really cool.” Allison wheezed, tightening her grip on Darcy’s hand for just a moment before letting go, “Kendra… don’t be scared okay.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Darcy whispered hoarsely.

Allison smiled and it seemed to sap all of her strength, “I… I love you, Kendra.” She wheezed, “You mean everything to me and I love you so much.”

Darcy broke. She sobbed as Allison’s heart monitor began to slow, “l l-love you t-too, big sis.” Allison let out one last, long breath before the monitor flat lined and Bruce pulled Darcy into a hug. She sobbed into his chest as the doctor’s came in to call the time of death. They covered Allison with a sheet and Darcy just sobbed harder. It wasn’t fair! How could such an amazing person just die? It wasn’t fair! Bruce had to carry Darcy out of the room.

\-------------

The funeral was a quiet thing. Allison only had Kendra for family and didn’t have many friends. None of them attended. Every Avenger attended though, even Director Fury. Tony paid for the funeral and had a new wing built at SCRIPPS in honour of Allison and Kendra, Bruce had made sure every single item at the funeral was biodegradable; Natasha and Clint did the detailing on Allison’s headstone, Steve made sure that Allison was buried right next to her baby sister, and Coulson had a plaque made for Allison and announced that it was going up in the Avengers hanger in HQ.

Fury stood stoically, but everyone knew what he had contributed. He’d located the man that had killed Kendra in the first place and not even Coulson could find out what Fury had done with him. Darcy brought flowers. They were electric blue roses and she placed them gingerly atop the coffin. She couldn’t do much else but everyone knew that Allison would have loved them. They’d all done their research on her and Kendra and had acted as they thought the girls would want them to.  
Darcy ghosted her fingers along the headstone after the funeral and gave a watery smile at the name etched into the granite, “Thank you.” She whispered before ducking under Bruce’s arm and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really hard for me to write, because normally I write really light and goofy things, so, I'd really appreciate any and all constructive criticism you have for me. Send me a review of what you liked/didn't like about it. Tell me what you felt when you read it. Anything to help me become a better writer, please. Thank you.


End file.
